Camp Romance
by omegafire17
Summary: A camping trip between six friends, 4 of which are couples. But Kairi's been acting unusually flirty around Sora, to his confusion. He's not sure what to do, but maybe Kairi will take the first step for him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters.

**Rating:** M

**Sora, Kairi, Roxas, Namine, Riku and Xion have all gone camping together. Sora has his eye on Kairi, but is hesiatant and doesn't want to hurt their friendship. But her recent behavior around him leaves him wondering if she really does like him... but it isn't helping that the other two couples are a bit public in their affection.**

**What will happen next?**

* * *

_"Quite a vacation"_ Sora thought, smiling as he lay on his back on a beach towel, even though they were technically on a shore near a small lake. Eventually, he sat up with a stretch.**  
**

A little ways on his left, Riku and Xion were sitting on a shared towel... snogging their brains out. He sweatdropped as he glanced away, thinking he'd be lucky if they didn't start getting a little more intimate.

Behind him and to his right, Roxas and Namine sat together. They were eating sea-salt ice cream together, but there was a lot of playful teasing and kissing, including what ice cream stuck to their faces. It was sickeningly sweet, literally.

He rubbed his head as he looked away, sighing. He loved his friends, truly, and they all got along... but the way they showed affection in public was killing him.

It didn't help that the target of his affection didn't know about his affection.

_"But does she really not know?"_ he wondered, slowly and discreetly glancing to his right again.

Kairi sat on a beach chair (the only one that would fit in the car), reading a book as she lay there. Her red hair, the soft look in her blue eyes, those lips, and her pink two-piece bathing suit... stunning. Yes, it's corny, but it was true.

_"We're best friends"_ he thought as he watched her. _"But lately, she's been acting kinda... flirty, around me. Maybe she does know, and I'm too stupid to act upon it"_

Almost as if she was psychic, Kairi looked right at him, making him freeze. Instead of being uncomfortable from his stare, she smiled with an mischevious look in her eyes, and patted the sand beside her twice, then going right back to her book like nothing happened.

He blinked several times; did she really just invite him to get closer to her? Sure they were friends, and that would be okay, but the look in her eyes said... something else entirely. Nevertheless, he slowly 'packed up' his towel and stuff, moving over toward Kairi. None of his best friends noticed at all.

"So, Sora" she said, glancing at him with a small smile. "Why haven't you done anything yet?"

He blinked, confused. "Uh, excuse me?"

"I've seen the way you look at me" she said simply, putting the book down slowly, looking right at him.

"I-" he started to say, but stopped; he wasn't sure what to say because of shock. "Uh..."

When he failed to say anything else after three seconds, she giggled with a sweet smile. "Still the same Sora" she said softly, tossing the book and sitting up. "You like me, don't you?"

He slowly rubbed his head, gaining a sheepish goofy smile. "Yeah" he said faintly, his face a little red. "For awhile now"

She giggled again, her smile staying. "Well, Sora" she whispered softly and a little playfully, holding up her hand. "Would you like to take this princess on a date?"

He chuckled at their old childhood nickname for her, and slowly took her hand with both of us own, still a little shocked this was happening. "So you're a princess now?" he said playfully back, his mouth working independently of his brain.

"I ordered it, _Prince_ Sora" she whispered coyly.

He hummed a bit, grinning. "But does the princess like me back?" he asked, though he suspected he already knew.

"What do you think?" she said sweetly, but not playful anymore, her eyes sparkling.

He smiled, touched despite his heart threatening to explode. "I think your lips are very pretty" he said softly, then he blinked. Where did _that_ come from?

Her cheeks turned pink, but her gaze softened, and she motioned with her other fingers toward her lips. "You can taste them, if you wish" she whispered softly, leaving no doubt what she really meant.

He blushed more, and his heart metaphorically exploded. Despite that, he smiled more and started leaning forward. Kairi's cheeks turned more pink as he slowly approached, and she waited till there were two inches between them before she closed her eyes, her lips opening slightly. He slowly did the same, not noticing that he was starting to overextend himself.

"Woah!" "Aaaah!"

His breath gone, literally flattened from his lungs because of the impact, he was initially unaware what had happened. Then he slowly felt that his stomach was pressed flat against Kairi's; that he had somehow fallen forward and was now balanced like a titter-totter on his crush. Real classy.

He struggled to get back to his feet, intending to apologize, and feel embarrassed that he ruined their first kiss (though technically their lips hadn't touched yet... so maybe it didn't count). In his push to standing up though (Kairi tried to help), he lost his balance AGAIN, and reached out to the nearest thing to stablize him. What he touched was surprising soft though...

_"Oh dear god"_ he thought in horror, staring at his hand.

What his hand was now touching was Kairi's skin, directly below her chest. In fact, his fingers were partially touching the fabric of her top... but by sheer luck, he wasn't touching any of her breast skin.

As he stared, Kairi slowly glanced down at where his hand was dangerously close to, then back at him, her cheeks bordering on red. She slowly gave him a soft, playful look, her hand slowly prying his hand off her. "The prince needs to date the princess before he can go that far" she whispered softly.

The feel of her soft hand holding his brought him back to his senses, and he quickly tried to apologize. Before he got two words out though, Kairi leaned forward and kissed the corner of his lips. Not an actual first kiss, but it got his attention.

"Stop" she said simply, smiling. "I know you didn't mean that to happen" she continued, then slowly leaned forward, leaving an inch between their faces. "Now... let's try this again, shall we?" she whispered coyly.

He didn't need telling twice. He closed his eyes, opened his mouth, and touched his lips to her soft ones.

"Mmm" she moaned into his mouth, her hand at his cheek, pulling him closer that way. The thrill it sent down his spine was the best feeling yet, while her lips tasted like sea-salt ice-cream (or was that him, because he was kissing her? He did have one a few hours ago...).

Some eternity later, or something like that, she pulled away, both of them breathless and their faces red. They smiled at each other, her hand gently going through his spiky hair, then she pulled him even closer, back into another kiss.

And he didn't mind one bit.

* * *

**Yes, this story has little M-rated stuff right now, but by the end It'll be needed, trust me ;)  
**

**Leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters.

**Rating:** M

**Sora, Kairi, Roxas, Namine, Riku and Xion have all gone camping together. Sora has his eye on Kairi, but is hesiatant and doesn't want to hurt their friendship. But her recent behavior around him leaves him wondering if she really does like him... but it isn't helping that the other two couples are a bit public in their affection.**

**What will happen next?**

* * *

"It's about time!" Roxas said, grinning as he set up their supplies. Sora had just finished telling him what happened an hour ago.**  
**

"Well excuse me for being a gentlemen!" he retorted, setting down the marshmellows and metal sticks. "And FYI, Kairi started our relationship when she told me she saw the way I looked at her"

"Well, with you being you, I'm not surprised" he said, chuckling to himself. They liked to tease each other, and Namine was always shy when he did the same to her... but he loved that about her.

"Ow!" Roxas said, finding Sora grinning at him, a metal stick in his hand. "Oh, it's on!"

Then they began a play fight with the metal sticks, laughing the whole while. Their movements were suspciously similair to lightsaber combat. And a minute after that, they leaned against each other with grins, panting a bit.

They were just in time too: they could hear Xion and Riku approaching. The tone of their voices got their attention though.

"-For the last time, it was just a playful gesture!" they heard Riku as he stepped into view.

"Did I say I wanted a swat on the butt though?" she said heatedly.

As this discussion went on, Sora and Roxas glanced at each other, and discreetly moved back to the table, away from them. They couldn't help hearing the last bit though: "You're still not getting any Riku. Now go dig the fire pit, alone. Sora and Roxas aren't to help".

Despite himself, he glanced behind him: Riku was standing there, staring off after Xion, who had moved off to he-didn't-know-where. After a heavy sigh, he turned and went to dig the fire pit.

"Oh, poor guy" Sora said in an undertone, seeing Roxas nod with him, but also seeing Namine walking past them with stones in hand. "When they're not snogging, they're arguing"

"But I think they're happiest that way" Roxas said, chuckling slightly. "That one seemed more intense, but they'll be okay"

"Roxas?" they heard, seeing Namine standing nearby with a sweet smile. Her face was pink though. "Can I ask you something, in private?"

Roxas blinked, then glanced at Sora, but he smiled and went with Namine a little ways off.

Sora hummed a bit, wondering about them briefly before he helped Riku dig the fire pit, who grunted this thanks. Namine's pink cheeks stayed in his mind, as it was fairly obvious that whatever she had in mind was embarrassing.

* * *

Sora made a sound, slowly regaining awareness. The heavyness of his eyes and his limbs told him he was awake when he shouldn't be, so he tried to go to sleep. Fifteen minutes passed, then he sighed; it wasn't working. But at least his eyes had adapted to the moonlight.

He slowly sat up, stretching. As he did so though, his leg touched something warm and living beside him.

He was startled, but he slowly relaxed. He remembered; he and Kairi had to share a tent (even before they kissed), and that was just her sleeping in a sleeping bag. It had slipped off just a little, revealing a bit of her pink nightgown.

He looked at her for awhile, smiling softly. Then a small unusual noise sounded, and he blinked. That didn't sound like an animal...

And it kept going on and on, inconsistently and kept changing pitch. He tried to hear, straining his ears... what was that coming from Roxas/Namine's tent?

"Ah!" he heard, at the very faintest level, making him blink again. What could they POSSIBLY be doing in there?

Then his face turned red.

Oh... _right_. Well, at least they'd waited till everyone was asleep (or SHOULD be asleep). _"Now how am I gonna sleep?"_ he thought, only to flinch in surprise when Kairi stirred against his leg.

She slowly opened her eyes, which were heavy with sleep, and yet still soft-looking. "Mmh" she breathed, slowly getting her bearings back. "Sora...?"

He smiled a bit, rubbing his head, doing his best to ignore the subdued sounds coming from Roxas/Namine's tent. "Hey, Kairi" he whispered softly, looking at her.

She slowly sat up, rubbing at her eyes briefly, her nightgown moving with her. Despite himself, he couldn't resist glancing at it again; it was modest and cute, and yet... the fact that she had little else on was quite apparent. He quickly turned away, shaking his head a bit, working not to blush.

"Why are you up?" she asked softly, and still sleepily. But before he could answer, another sound came at them, louder than most of them. And after hearing it, Kairi sat completely still, but she didn't look in their general direction. "Is that...?" she whispered, trailing off, but knowing full well what she was asking.

He glanced down, nodding. "Yeah" he said faintly.

It was hard to see clearly, but he thought he saw her cheeks go pink. "Well... I hope they're both pleased afterward" she whispered distractedly, messing with a strand of her red hair.

"If they're even more sickeningly sweet tomorrow morning, It'll show" he said, sighing a bit. "And in the meantime, we won't be able to sleep much"

To his utter surprise though, Kairi remained silent. He glanced up at her, and blinked: she was... fidgety. Her cheeks were redder (he thought), she was glancing between him and the general direction of Roxas/Namine's tent, and seemed otherwise distracted.

"Kairi?" he said, to no answer. "Kairi, are you okay?" he tried again.

"Hmm? Oh! Sorry about that!" she said, her blush undiminished.

He stared at her, unable to believe it. "Kairi... are you... turned on by what we're hearing?" he said slowly. As if to emphasive his crazy question, an extra loud 'Aah!' came through. Riku and Xion were REALLY lucky they'd picked a spot about twenty feet from both their tents.

She stared back at him, her blush intensified. "I-" she tried to say, more shy than he'd ever seen her. Her hands gripped his involuntarily, holding them in the space between them, showing how affected she was with that simple gesture.

"You are, Kairi" he said in simple disbelief, neither accusing nor excited. "You're turned on!"

As if he'd opened a floodgate, Kairi launched herself at him, planting her mouth against his intensely.

His gasp was half surprise, half pleasure, and he eagerly returned the kiss, though not at the same intensity. Nevertheless, he pulled Kairi closer to him, a hand in her hair, and one on her back.

He moaned slightly, the mixture of tongues working for him. Then at that moment, Kairi pulled his hands directly onto her chest.

He sputtered something incoherent, somehow having detached himself from Kairi's mouth. "Wha-" he barely managed to say, the soft feeling of her breasts almost magical.

"Shh" Kairi breathed against his neck, kissing it, sending a thrill through him. "Shh" she breathed, moving into his lap, touching her back to his chest, and resting her head on his shoulder. It was the ideal position for him to enjoy her chest, with the best contact between them.

"Kairi" he breathed, trying to figure out what to do. And as he tried, Kairi's soft plump breasts remained in his hands.

She kissed his neck again, which shut him up (with words at least). "Please" she breathed, her breath hot on his neck. "It's okay"

And with that, her lips touched his again, and that was all he needed. With a small moan, he kissed her back eagerly, his hands gently gropping her chest, along with her nipples. She never stopped moaning into his mouth, but once he pinched her nipples, she couldn't resist pulling away to gasp. He could feel her heartbeat in his hands, literally, and they only increased the feelings of passion they were both feeling.

And though he didn't truly stopping feeling up her breasts, his hands wandered over other parts of her body as well: her stomach, her hips, her legs and arms. She shivered under his touch, cuddling against him.

And at some point, he grasped the bottom edges of her nightgown, intending to get even more intimate with her chest.

But though he lifted it up past her hips, her hands stopped him.

Confused, he stayed still, panting heavily from the sudden turn of events. And though his head cleared slowly, he found that it was too dark for him to have seen anything, even with her nightgown still lifted. He was lucky he could see Kairi's form and face. "K-Kairi?" he stuttered faintly.

"No... no seeing anything tonight... Sora" she said, between breaths, her face nearly as red as her hair (or best as he could tell). "But oh... Sora, that felt so good" she breathed.

He was still clutching her nightgown in his hands. With some reluctance, he pulled her gown back down to normal, then let go. "So... that's all?" he said, holding his hands out in front of him, palms facing toward him. "For now?" he asked, the feeling of her breasts in his hands still vivid in his mind. In the back of his mind, he'd found that the sounds from Roxas/Namine's tent had stopped.

She snuggled in closer against him, her eyes closed. "Yeah... that's all" she breathed, faintly.

"But that still felt so good" he breathed, still stunned that had actually happened. When she didn't answer, he looked down, and found Kairi had fallen asleep against him. After a moment, he chuckled a bit, and gently lowered them both to the tent's floor. Resting her head on his chest, he kept a hand in her hair, and slowly closed his eyes.

* * *

**Now it's gotten the M rating :D And there will be more. Enjoy!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters.

**Rating:** M

**Sora, Kairi, Roxas, Namine, Riku and Xion have all gone camping together. Sora has his eye on Kairi, but is hesiatant and doesn't want to hurt their friendship. But her recent behavior around him leaves him wondering if she really does like him... but it isn't helping that the other two couples are a bit public in their affection.**

**What will happen next?**

* * *

Sora stirred, slowly sitting up. At first, his drowiness prevented him from doing anything, but then a rush of memories came back to him: that of last night, and his little 'talk' with Kairi.

He bolted upright, breathing heavily as his face turned red. "Did that really just happen!" he said in a rush. Had ANYTHING from yesterday just happened?

He quickly looked below him, and blinked to find an empty sleeping bag beside him. Kairi must have woken up before he had. But the question still remained: had it all been a dream? He didn't think it was, but it didn't hurt to make sure.

He threw off the sleeping bag, stood up and got dressed. He opened up the tent, shading his hand against the sun, his eyes adjusting slowly.

Xion, Namine and Roxas were in their campsite, while Riku and Kairi were nowhere to be seen. Namine and Roxas were sitting on a log, considerably more intimate about their closeness (which meant last night was what he thought it was). Meanwhile, Xion was grilling hotdogs on their portable grill. She looked up at the sound of unzipping, and giggled. "Well it's about time, sleepyhead" she said. "I was about to drag you out myself"

Despite himself, he laughed, straightening and stretching a bit. "As if Kairi would let you" he said, groaning slightly as his muscles stretched, though he muffled it. "Speaking of Kairi, where is she?"

"She went for a morning dip" she said, pointing toward the nearby lake. "Though she did say that she'd like it if you joined her"

He blinked, surprised, then smiled it off and quickly grabbed his swimsuit. As he raced toward the lake though, his thoughts were racing: not just about the 'was that a dream?' aspect, but what exactly Xion meant by morning dip. Swimming was plain obvious, but the look on her face suggested something else... something he couldn't put his finger on.

When he arrived, he quickly spotted Kairi swimming through the murky water. It was safe to swim, but it was impossible to see anything below the most shallow parts. "Hey Kairi!" he called, waving.

She waved back, swimming toward shore even as he ran toward it. To his surprise though, Kairi didn't stand up, but rather swam closer and closer, till she was literally laying on the ground floor, the water still covering everything but her head. "Glad you could make it, Sora" she whispered softly, her feet sticking out a bit, but little else.

He smiled, slowly getting down on his knees, just in front of the lapping water. "Thanks" he said, then he rubbed his head. "Um... I'm a bit uncertain" he started. "Did yesterday happen at all?"

She blinked several times, appearing confused, then her face cleared slowly. "You're wondering if yesterday was a dream, right?" she whispered, giggling when he nodded his head dumbly.

She smiled sweetly, reaching forward with her hand, a finger touching his lips. He jolted a bit, partially from surprise, and at her finger being cold from the water. "Is this a dream?" she whispered softly, her finger moving back-and-forth across his lips, lovingly stroking them.

Unable to speak due to her finger, which made him sigh happily, he simply shook his head with a smile.

"Then yesterday wasn't a dream" she said simply, still laying there just under the water, little but her head and feet visible.

That doubt removed, he felt warm just looking at her, and he chuckled. "Well I'm glad" he said, after she removed her finger. He just noticed that it was beginning to prune, so he stood up, still holding his towel over his arm. "You should get out now, Kairi"

She giggled, nodding as she began to move, still mostly covered. "Yeah, you're right" she said, then stood up, only for him to near-literally nosebleed: she was completely naked.

While Kairi shook off the excess water, he stared at her by instinct. Her silm curves, her round, perky full breasts (which were untanned), the small bit he could see of her genitals... and wet as she was, seemed to literally make her gleam.

Kairi hummed, seemingly oblivious to his staring. "Hmm, could you hand me your towel?" she said with a smile. When she got no answer, she looked up at him. While her cheeks turned pink from the intensity of his stare, she smiled softly, saying a little louder: "Sora!".

He blinked, staggering in place. "Y-Yeah?" he said, looking at her eyes, though his did keep wandering.

"Your towel, Sora" she whispered softly. "I need it"

"Right!" he said far too quickly, and he shook his head. "Right" he said again, handing her his towel, to her thanks. Then she started drying herself off, but she didn't even attempt to cover herself up. The result was his already-high heartbeat went through the roof, and his body heated up, partially near his legs. He spiked when she 'bounced' a bit due to her drying.

Eventually though, she wrapped the towel around herself, but not fazed at all. "Thank you, Sora" she whispered softly, stepping forward and kissing him. And after she pulled back, stepped past him and started walking over the sand.

He stood frozen for a moment, then shook himself. "Kairi!" he said, running after her. "Why... What..." he tried to explain, but couldn't articulate.

She giggled at his stuttering, pulling her pink bikini off the tree where they had been (the very same tree he'd passed; how did he miss that?), holding them up. "Could you help me?" she asked, her cheeks turning pinker.

He blinked. "What?" he said, not sure he'd heard right.

She smiled at him sweetly, stepping closer to him, one hand still holding the towel up. "Could you put these on me yourself?" she whispered softly, lovingly.

If she hadn't said that lovingly, he'd probably have frozen on the spot. As it was, he literally felt a rush of heat in his body, and his shorts suddenly became a little tighter. By some miracle, he stuttered some response past his lips, and took her bikini bottom in her hands. It didn't help when Kairi opened up the towel, covering her back but opening up her naked body to him.

He gulped, mentally and physically, slowly getting down on his knees. Looking upward didn't help his nerves at all, considering the full view of her genitals. Still, by some force of will, he held out her bikini bottom just in front of her feet. She stepped into it easily, so he pulled them up her legs, all the while in shock this was actually happening. He almost panicked when his fingers twitched and touched the skin directly above her genitals, but he managed to fit her swimsuit over her hips comfortably.

He breathed out, nearly sweating.

"Aww, you're so cute when you're shy" she whispered softly, giggling, but still holding her top out to him.

The compliment helped, so with a sheepish smile, he took her top and stood up. Kairi moved the towel downward, so his hands could tie it easily, her cheeks still pink. He stared, even as he gently fit the cups to her breasts, slowly leaning forward and tying the strands behind her back. She didn't mind the feel of his hands touching her breasts - which he'd needed to do to make them fit properly - and they'd both blushed a bit when it happened.

"Thank you, Sora" she said lovingly, kissing the corner of his lips. "Now I don't know about you, but I'm hungry after a swim like that"

"Yeah, me too" he said weakly, glad of the change of subject, and for the chance to mentally catch his breath.

They started walking together, hand-in-hand, but just after they passed the tree: "Well, about time you two came out".

They were surprised to find Riku leaning against the tree, smiling faintly, then straightening as he walked near them. "What were you doing there?" Sora said, afraid he'd seen and heard EVERYTHING.

"I came to tell you lunch is ready" he said offhandly, then he smirked. "But clearly you two were having a moment"

"You saw everything?" Kairi said warily.

He chuckled, then shook his head. "I only saw things from the tree, so I was too far away to see details" he said. "But I could tell this wasn't something I should see, so I simply stepped around the tree and waited. Plus I plugged my ears when you two came near, so really, I know nothing except what color skin Kairi has... which I already knew"

Kairi's cheeks went back to pink, but other than that, she didn't appear upset. "Well, good" she said faintly. "But can you go on ahead, so we can talk privately?"

Riku shrugged, then started walking. "Have fun" he said offhandly again, without looking back.

After Riku was out of earshot, Sora turned to Kairi. The time talking with Riku, small as it was, had been enough for him to recover from minutes ago. "Kairi" he said faintly, a bit uncertain. "What was that back there?"

She tilted her head, a little coy. "What? Didn't you like it?" she said playfully.

"No, I liked it just fine" he said quickly. "But... why?"

She smiled softly, her eyes softening. Then her hand went to his cheek, and then she kissed him softly. While he was surprised, he eagerly returned the favor, enjoying the taste of her lips, even though they were still a little cold from the water. They stayed that way for a minute, before she pulled away, and he slowly opened his eyes.

Her smile was soft, but the look in her eyes was loving. "Consider it a preview" she whispered softly, her hand still on his cheek. "Because tonight, after everyone else is asleep... It'll just be you and me, Sora"

After that, she kissed him again, then started walking them back to camp, her arm wrapped around his. On the inside though, he was in shock... did she mean what he thought she meant?

* * *

**Considering what Roxas and Namine were doing last chapter, it's all right that Sora thinks she meant that :P Should be real interesting**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters.

**Rating:** M

**Sora, Kairi, Roxas, Namine, Riku and Xion have all gone camping together. Sora has his eye on Kairi, but is hesiatant and doesn't want to hurt their friendship. But her recent behavior around him leaves him wondering if she really does like him... but it isn't helping that the other two couples are a bit public in their affection.**

**What will happen next?**

* * *

Sora lay on his back inside their tent, unable to sleep.

He glanced at Kairi beside him, who was sleeping peacefully, her arm wrapped around hers. Her cellphone lay an inch beside her ear; her makeshift alarm clock for their night. It was pretty quiet, other than the occasional animal noises, and rustling of the wind.

He'd pretended to go to sleep earlier, acting like everything was fine. But truth be told, he was nervous for tonight; sure seeing Kairi naked has diminished the shock value, but that didn't help make things any easier. He'd do this best, don't get him wrong, but nothing could or would get rid of the pre-nervous jitters. And yes, that was an odd way to phrase it, but he couldn't think straight.

_"Does Kairi really want me to be her first time?"_ he thought, then cursed himself for being that uncertain. He was fairly certain she wanted to, but he worried about them doing it right now, as they'd only been a couple for a few days, literally.

He jolted when her cellphone went off, telling him that now was the time. It was loud to them, but not loud enough to carry to the other tents, but it still took a minute before Kairi stirred.

"Mmm" Kairi breathed, slowly gropping for her cellphone, then turning it off. It took her some more time before she sat up and stretched, but he kept trying to compose himself in that time. He only half-succeeded.

During her stretching, she finally noticed he was awake. "Sora?" she whispered, tilting her head. "Have you been awake this whole time?"

He smiled sheepishly, slowly sitting up, turning on this battery-powered night-light, which Kairi had brought with her specifically for this night. "Yeah" he said simply, rubbing at his head. "Couldn't sleep"

She made a small sound, then turned toward him, smiling softly. "Well, I'm not completely awake yet" she whispered softly, leaning closer. "Perhaps you could help me with that?" she whispered even quieter, a finger touching her lips.

That he didn't answer, not verbally. Instead, he closed his eyes, and kissed her softly, his arms going onto her back. He could easily enjoy this without feeling nervous, and he was already doing so, pulling her closer against him. They kissed for a few minutes, even going so far as tongues, before he pulled away this time, for them both to breathe.

She opened her eyes, smiling softly at him. "That really worked" she whispered lovingly, her hand caressing his cheek. "Thank you, Sora"

He smiled, blushing slightly from her hand caress, and what he was about to say. "Thanks" he said, then got serious. "But do you really want to do this?"

She tilted her head, her eyes sparkling. "Of course I do" she whispered softly.

"But do you _really_ want to?" he persisted, even repeating himself. "Do you really want to lose your virginity this early?"

She stared at him like he'd grown a second head. "Lose my..." she repeated faintly, completely blank. Then she started to giggle hard, covering her mouth, trying to stop herself. "What on earth made you think I was gonna give you that!" she breathed through the giggles.

Her question struck him dumb. He didn't know what to say or think. And all that got past his mouth was "Uh..."

Almost in tears from her giggling, she grinned and pulled his lips onto hers. Whatever incoherent thing he sputtered from surprise died in his throat when Kairi pushed her tongue in. He managed to weakly respond in kind, but his hands refused to do more than twitch.

Letting him go, slightly breathless, she tilted her head with soft eyes. "It's not yet time for that, Sora" she whispered softly, her cheeks pink. "We've only been together for two days. I may have known you since we were kids, and loved all you are, but it's still far too early for me to give up my virginity, even to you"

The first thing he did was weakly sigh in relief. He was glad, because he just wasn't ready for that either. "Then... what did you mean?" he asked, his hands slowly going onto hers.

Her cheeks still pink, she slowly pulled his hands directly onto her butt, making sure he gripped them properly. "Stimulation" she whispered shyly, her hands going back to his cheeks, moving her core directly onto his groin. They were still clothed, but that wouldn't last long.

Then she kissed him, with far more passion that she'd ever done before. He moaned at the feeling, kissing her back just as much, pulling her closer than ever. She snuggled against him as they kissed, both moaning as their tongues intertwined. To his surprise, Kairi was far more aggresive; pushing him backward until he was literally laying on his back.

Just as his hands slid up her stomach, intending to get more intimate, she stopped him again.

He tried to pull away, to find out what she wanted to do next, but she didn't let him: she kept herself glued to his mouth. He kissed back passionately, but no matter how he tried, she wouldn't let him go, until they were forced to breathe.

Panting, hard, he actually found himself sweating a bit from those efforts. "Wow" he breathed, still panting. He was still confused in the back of his mind, but that had been something else. "Kairi"

Panting just as much, she looked up with a playful expression. "You've seen everything" she said between breaths. "And felt me up... now it's my turn, Sora"

He turned a bit red, and he might have sat up, but she was literally sitting on his groin, her legs on either side of him. "Kairi" he breathed, not sure what else to say. He definitely wanted to please her, but he still felt a little nervous.

She smiled sweetly, leaning forward until she close enough to breath on him, but beyond his ability to kiss her. "Does this feel good?" she breathed, then grinded her core against his groin once.

He gasped, feeling a spike of heat run through his body, especially in his groin. "Oh, yes!" he breathed.

"Good" she purred. "Now lift your arms, and you'll get more"

He did so, hitting the side of the tent in his haste, not that either of them noticed. Kairi simply giggled, then pulled his shirt up and off his body. "Now just enjoy" she whispered in his ear, making him shiver: he had to tell her to do that more often.

She leaned down, and licked across his stomach. It tickled, and at the same time, made him shiver in pleasure. He wanted to squirm, but he did his best not to move, though he couldn't help gasping (particularily when she did the same to his nipples). And every once in awhile, she grinded her core against his groin a few times, causing more spikes of heat to run through him.

It didn't surprise him when he started hardening down there. And the more he did so, the more she seemed to like the grinding, though she did blush heavily herself.

So when she finally stopped, he needed some time to get his breath back. And while it was hazy, he could have sworn Kairi was looking at him coyly while he recovered.

"So" she breathed, her voice loving but aroused. "Did you enjoy that?"

He thought his still-heavy breathing answered that for him. So instead, this came out of his mouth in parts: "Can't I just... take off your nightgown... I'd love the view"

She blushed harder, and giggled a bit. "Oh, I don't know" she said playfully, drawing it out a few seconds. "Okay" she breathed, holding up her arms for him.

So, he leaned forward, having to sit up a bit to do so. Grasping the bottom of her nightgown, he pulled it up quickly, wanting it off as soon as possible. Her panties were blue, the same color as her eyes, which briefly surprised him: he'd been expecting pink. He particularily enjoyed the brief bounce Kairi's breasts did when he pulled her nightgown over them.

Her hands gently touched his arms. "Just remember" she breathed, kissing him passionately for a few seconds. "This is still my turn"

And with that, she pinned him down again, grinding her core against his hardness even more. They both started moaning from the feelings, especially when Kairi moved her hand under his pants.

The haze of passion that followed, he'd remember for a long while. Especially when he got his turn; stimulating Kairi's naked core with his tongue. But true to her words, even without their clothes on, he never penetrated her (With fingers or otherwise).

* * *

**And done :) Will have a one-shot lemon sequel at some point, if you're interested.  
**

**And sorry about stopping when things were getting good... I've gotten a nasty cold these past few days, and was in no mood to go into any further details (so they'll be reserved for the one-shot). ****Hope you still enjoyed this one though.**  



End file.
